


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Amanda, the old adage "Be careful what you wish for" rings true.</p><p>Written by Kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Sarek and Amanda Group anniversary challenge-write a story involving slight BDSM and mint shaving cream. I think the aphrodisiac was supposed to affect Amanda, but I changed that a bit :-)
> 
> This story includes BDSM and a sex scene.

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For  
Rating: NC-17 (includes BDSM and sex scene)  
Pairing: Sa/A  
Summary: For Amanda, the old adage "Be careful what you wish for" rings true.  
Sarek and Amanda Group anniversary challenge-write a story involving slight BDSM and mint shaving cream. I think the aphrodisiac was supposed to affect Amanda, but I changed that a bit :-)  
Archive: sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own, just play, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah

 

As the Vulcan sun began its emergence, marking a brand new day, Amanda awoke, smiling for the first time in weeks. 'It's our second anniversary', was the first thought that ran through her mind. She stretched languorously, and rolled over to face the window. Shades of cinnamon and ginger swirled lazily about the bedroom she shared with her husband of two years as the sun filtered through the misty organza curtains. 'Two years', she thought. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling as she thought about the time that had past. She still didn't know how she had managed to get through these past two years. So many changes had taken place in so little time. Within two years, her entire life had been uprooted and changed forever. She was married to the Vulcan Ambassador Extraordinaire, no less. She had moved from Earth, the only place she had ever known, her home, to Vulcan, a less than hospitable planet by most standards. And she had just given birth to the first Human/Vulcan hybrid, her beloved son Spock, a few months ago. The pregnancy had taken its toll on her, both mentally and physically. If it weren't for Sarek, she would have lapsed into a depression. 

 

Sarek. He was such a wonderful husband. Attentive, kind, caring. Everything a woman could ask for. But although he was attentive, kind, and caring, there was something lacking. Oh, she was happy, to a degree, but still, there was something missing. There was no excitement, no thrill left. She had been having these thoughts for some time, but she had never truly acknowledged them until now. And she would never say such things to Sarek. She knew that he gave to her all that he could and attempted to make her happy in every way that he knew how. She would just have to be content with what she had.

 

She pushed all the negative thoughts away and rolled out of bed. 'It's our anniversary and I won't let my desires ruin this day for us', she thought to herself as she stood. She looked over to Sarek's side of the bed, wondering where he was, and noticed something being masked by the gauzy blanket. She knelt down on the bed and removed the covers to discover a single, crimson rose, with a note attached. "My wife, it is our second anniversary, and it would be most pleasing if you would meet me in the bathroom. I will be awaiting you". Amanda stared at the note, puzzled. Sarek had never done anything like this before, not even on their first anniversary. `What is he up to?' she thought. Curiosity got the best of her and she went in search of her husband.

 

She reached the door to the master bath, and found it partially open. She hesitated for a moment, suddenly nervous. `Why should I be nervous? It's only Sarek,' she laughed to herself. She opened the door and the sight before her took her breath away. Dozens of candles were lit, casting gossamer shadows to play upon the breadth of the room. She could see hundreds of rose petals strewn about, blanketing the floor, leaving a silken trail leading to the large, ornate bathtub. It was filled with large, diaphanous bubbles. But she could not find Sarek. She called out to him, and a soft voice emerged from within the curtain of foam.

"I am here, my wife. Happy anniversary, t'hy'la. Would you join me for a bath?"

She smiled at him when she could finally see him through all of the foam. "Is taking a bath together logical, my adun?"

"When it comes to you, my beloved, my logic is uncertain. Will you join me or do you wish to question my logic further?" he asked, eyes smiling.

She smiled at him and began to disrobe. She was going to play this for all it was worth. She leisurely untied the robe and let it slide, oh so slowly, down her form, while at the same time holding it close in front to only show a hint of her nude body. She noticed Sarek's gaze darken as he watched the satin hug her form and glide effortlessly over her silken body. Still holding the robe close in front of her, she walked slowly over to the tub where Sarek was waiting for her. She stepped into it and threw the robe over her shoulder, where it pooled to the floor. 

"Is this better?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

 

"Indeed, my wife. This is much better," he said, with one side of his mouth curved slightly upward, to form a smile only she could appreciate.

She reached out for the soap, but Sarek stopped her. She gave him a curious look, to which he replied, "No, my wife, this day is for you. I want to fulfill your needs. I have come to the realization that I may have been neglectful to you these past few weeks, and I wish to make amends." 

"You don't have to do that, my adun. You do fulfill my needs. You give me everything I could ever ask for", she said, knowing full well there were needs that she had, but couldn't dare ask for, also knowing that Sarek would not indulge in them anyway, had she asked.

"What is wrong, my beloved? What is troubling you?"

"Nothing, my adun. Just caught up in my thoughts."

"Let me attempt to put your thoughts at rest." And with that, he reached for the soap. He began to run the filmy liquid over her body, starting with her legs. He noticed that her legs weren't as smooth and silky as they normally were.

"My wife, why are your legs so…stubbly? Why haven't you been using the hair repressor?"

"Well, I was, but I came across this shaving cream that's just out on the market. I know it isn't logical, but I like the sense of nostalgia that comes with it. It contains this new hybrid of mint that was just introduced. It is supposed to have a cooling effect on the skin "

"Hm…where is it?" She handed him the old-fashioned can, and he read the contents of the package to himself. "Well, it seems harmless. Would my wife enjoy if I were to do this for you?"

"By all means, do," she said with a laugh. She leaned back in the tub and rested her head on the rim. 

 

Sarek did as the instructions indicated and began to shake the container a few times. He pressed the nozzle and clouds of foam nestled onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together softly, and began to spread the cream onto her legs. As he reached for the razor, he became intrigued with the scent of the shaving foam. He leaned in closer to her legs and began to inhale deeper. The rich aroma of the mixture creating the foam intoxicated him. The scent began to dance in his head, making him feel half drunk. Any inhibitions he felt towards his goal for the day went right out the window. He took her leg in one hand and, looking into her eyes, began licking off the foam. 

"Sarek, what are you doing?" she asked, startled. `What is he doing? What has gotten into him?'

He became more demanding with his licks, and began to nibble slightly. His mouth and fingers dug into her skin hard, making her cry out "What are you doing?" more forcefully this time.

"Quiet, wife!" he yelled, scaring her and turning her on at the same time. His gaze turned dark, and she began to feel an aching desire rise from deep within. He sat up and inched towards her. 

"Sarek," she whispered. 

 

"I know your thoughts, aduna. I know what you want me to do to you. I have been aware of it for some time now, but I think now would be a good time to explore them." She was shocked and embarrassed. She didn't want him to find out this way. Sarek responded, "Do not worry, my beloved. No matter how hard you try to hide things from me, I can always hear your thoughts."

"Sarek, I…"

"Be quiet, wife! I will not tell you again. You must be punished for your insolence." With that, he stood, and took her into his arms. Leaving the bathroom, he crossed the bedroom and put her on the bed. She looked up at him, yearning for this.

"You will be punished for not obeying me, my wife." He went to the closet and found some silk scarves folded on a shelf. He took them and walked back over to his wife, laying on the bed waiting for her punishment. He put her face down on the bed, took a scarf, secured one to each of her limbs, and secured the other ends to each post of the four-post bed. He took another one, and put it around her eyes, and then another, to secure her mouth. He then went back to the closet, in search of something to use to punish her. He found nothing, and then remembered an old fashioned whip, one with a short handle and nine long tendrils, that Amanda had brought with her when she first moved to Vulcan. He had never inquired about the use for such a thing, but now it became evident what she had wanted it for. He searched in the trunk at the foot of the bed and found it. 

"Now, my wife, you will be punished." He slowly dragged the tendrils of the whip over Amanda's quivering flesh. Not in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that Sarek would actually be doing this to her. She had hoped for it for so long, but never dared to ask for it, but she didn't have to anymore. He knew what she wanted, and he was giving it to her. She felt the smooth leather run down the length of her back to her legs and back up again. She smelled the leather, and it was intoxicating. She began to burn with yearning and desire, but knew better than to ask for more. A good submissive never asks, but takes what is given to her. 

Sarek took his time in this. He knew she enjoyed it, and he enjoyed it as well. He took the handle of the whip and began to rub it every so slowly on her butt, and then lowered it to her quaking chamber, rubbing her clitoris with it. She gasped and he spanked her hard with his bare hand. He began to spank her in rhythm with the rubbing, and she began to feel heady. `This is so delicious' she thought to herself. When she thought she couldn't take much more, he stopped. He could sense through the bond that she was close, and he was going to prolong this for as long as possible. She writhed in sweet agony, and when the sensation began to fade, he began again. This time he used the whip on her back, and his fingers began to rub over her clit, back and forth. She was coming to a head again, and this time, he indulged her. He slipped his fingers into her warmth and began to thrust into her hard. Again he timed it with the cracking of the whip against her mottled skin. When she was about to explode, he stopped again. Over and over, hour after hour, he did this to her, until he realized they both could take no more. He settled himself between her legs and mounted her. He was still feeling the effects of the shaving cream, and his thrusts were unsteady. He thrust hard into her, causing her to scream…in pain or in delight was uncertain. Their bodies writhed together, as if they were one, and both came in a glorious explosion. He collapsed onto her, and rolled off, in fear of hurting her. 

He untied her blindfold and gag, and saw tears. Alarmed, he quickly undid the ties to her limbs, turned her over and looked into her eyes. "Aduna, are you well, did I hurt you?"

"Well, yes and no, my husband. But I enjoyed it, immensely. I have never experienced anything like this in my life."

"I am pleased you found it enjoyable, my wife. Why have you never told me that this is what you want?"

"I was afraid you would find it distasteful, my adun."

"My wife, nothing with you would be distasteful. Shall we indulge in this again tomorrow?"

"Again? Tomorrow?", she cried.

"Of course, my wife. This is what you wished for, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sarek, it was what I wished for", she said laughing. `So, it's true', she thought, `you really should be careful what you wish for.'


End file.
